Helix (Aquos)
Helix is an Aquos Helix Dragonoid who is the partner of Xeris Blue an aqous brawler, his home world is Vestroia, but her traveled to Reveix as most of his bakugan brethern and found by Xeris and became his partner. His battle gear is the Battle Sabre. Description Helix is realist and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. His lithe and now humanoid body makes aerial attacks faster and more lethal. He is great at making strategies in battle. He is a very compassionate bakugan, even more so then the Ventus Oberus, he doesn't believe that fighting and mass destruction will achieve anyone's dream, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy fighting now and again. He like to play to his strengths and overpower others weakness's. He like to swim and is able to create massive tempests and control water with his bare hands. Ability Cards * Hydro Blast: Attacks with a large blast of water and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Aqua Pulse: Sends out a blue pulse which attacks the opponent knocking off 200 Gs from opponent and nulifies their ability. * Fleuve d'étoiles: Summons a water whip that knocks off 200 Gs from the opponent and lets the opponent not able to use any abilities. * Riptide Slasher: Water Cloaks Helix's body and he can slash through his enemies and that cuts their power levels down by 400 Gs and gives him 200 Gs. * Nibiru Wave: This ability summons a large wave that subtracts 300 Gs from all bakugan apart from Helix and adds 500 Gs to Helix, this ability also forces any mechanical bakugan or battle gear to become disabled. * Aqua Aria: It sends out a ball of water energy that can split to attack more than one bakugan opponents it subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and gives 100 Gs times how many opponents there are. * Deep Six: Allows Helix to dive into the ground and transforms it into rapid water that completely destroys gate cards and allows Helix to dive under water and all abilities aimed at him and nullified by the water. * Abyss Whirl: Summons a large water tornado that washes away the opponents and nullifies their abilities and adds 400 Gs to Helix. * Current Shield: Summons a swirling water dome around his nullifying abilities and decreasing his opponents power lever by 200 Gs while rasing his own by 200 Gs. * Depth Dive: Helix dives into the ground and allows him to swim through a water dimension and can appear anywhere from the ground and it doesn't allow the opponent to be unable to open his gate card. * Wave Wall: Summons a large water wall that protects from all incoming attacks and sets the opponents levels back to base levels. * Poseidon Lance: Sends out bursts of aqous energy lances that send the opponents base levels down by 500 Gs. * Sub-Shocker: Sends out a burst of blue lighting that breaks gate cards and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and transfers the power back to Helix. * Reef Battlement: Summons a large wall of blue coral that takes the power on it and absorbs it every time an opponent attacks it again and again it decreases their power by 100 Gs. * Ocean Rejection: Summons a large shield made out of water which transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix. * Scylla Shot: Helix Blasts out multiple water blasts that track his opponent and adds on 200 Gs for each opponent. * Charybdis Swallow: Summons a large whirlpool that attracts all opponents towards him and into a swirling whirlpool where they can't actavate any abilities while inside and are damaged by spinning energy blades. Fusion Abilities * Hydro Destruction: Ups the power levels of the ability by 300 Gs and gives a aurora quality to the ability being played. * Oceanic Operetta: It boosts the ability by 400 Gs and paralyses their opponent (can only be played when the opponent has a higher GS and only when Aqua Aria is played) * Tempest Ruler: Ups the players power by 400 Gs and breaks the opponents gate card it gives any ability activated a dark blue energy with lighting on it. (Can only be played when the opponent uses a double ability or when using a other ability card like fusion or battle gear ability cards) * Ocean Annunaki: Summons a large wave that ups the player by 200 Gs and forces anything mechanical even Mechtagon and Mobile Assaults disabled (Can only be played when Mechtogan and Mobile Assaults are being used by opponent and when Nibiru Wave is activated) * Depth Stormer: Ups Helix by 500 Gs and takes away 200 Gs and give the ability a electric affect (Can only be played when an ability has decreased Helix's power level by 600 Gs) * Rivière inondable des étoiles: '''Boosts the Fleuve d'étoiles ability by 300 Gs and the ability negates the incoming ability and traps the opponent and restricts them from activating any abilities and decreases the opponents by 200 Gs, the ability give the whip a dark blue look (Can only be activated when the opponent uses a ability to nullify an incoming attack and when used with Fleuve d'étoiles) * '''Charybdis Of Death: Boosts Charybdis Swallow by 400 Gs and attracts even more bakugan and decreased them by 200 Gs it gives Charybdis Swallow a more bigger look and has more swords in it and Helix's shadow is seen at the bottom where there are many more swords are. (Can only be played when there are more than 4 opponents and when Charybdis Swallow is activated.) Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Aquos Bakugan